Love at First Interview
Summary: 'Belledonna is sent on her first big gig as a journalist. ''The camera opens up in Vienna, Austria, at the Lyfe Weekly magazine Headquarters. Belledonna El is working at her desk on a recent report when someone walks up to her cubicle in the office. 'Belledonna El: '''Yes? '''Manager: '''I got good news for you new kid, I'm sending you and Levi to Paris. You two are gonna be interviewing Jeremy Watts on how he stays fit as a CEO and his advice for budding designers. Got that? '''Belledonna El: '''I got it. '''Manager: '''Good, now home early you flight's tomorrow at 7 so get plenty of sleep and start packing. ''The camera cuts to Belledonna and James Levi, her co-worker, on a plane. The camera transitions outside of the plane to show them landing in Paris. The two take a cab to their hotel and James flops down onto his bed. 'James Levi: '''Hah, at least they vouched for us to stay at the Grande Rhine, am I right Bella? ''*he notices her spacing out* ''Um Bella, earth to Bella are you okay? '''Belledonna El: '''Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just excited that's all, this is my first gig. '''James Levi: '''You should get some rest, we got that interview tomorrow. ''The camera cuts to the next day, the duo arrive at the headquarters of Watts and Co, a major fashion brand. They get into a glass elevator with a receptionist who brings them to the top floor of the headquarters, overlooking the Louvre and the Tuileries Garden. They enter a large office with lots of windows , a young man, who seems to be in his early 20's, is standing by the window behind his desk looking down on the busy Parisian streets below him. '''Receptionist: '''Mr Watts, the journalists are here for your interview. '''Jeremy Watts: '''thank you, Jeanne. ''*he turns around and sits down at his desk* ''So you are from Lyfe Weekly? '''James Levi: '''Yes, my name is James Levi and this is my partner for this assignment, Belledonna El. '''Belledonna El: '''Sir, shall we begin? '''Jeremy Watts: ''*looks at Belledonna and blushes slightly* Um..Yes! Yes of course. '''Belledonna El: '''What is like, inheriting your father's company? '''Jeremy Watts: '''Well, um, you see...Dad wanted me to do this, which I'm completely fine with. But it's just so overwhelming you know? All the responsibilities and stuff. '''James Levi: '''Mr Watts, with such a busy scheduel how do stay healthy? '''Jeremy Watts: '*sweats a little* ''Well, I say nothing beats a good kale smoothie and using stairs instead of elevators. Am I right? ''The interview goes on, with Jeremy getting more and more nervous with each question. He's sweating more and stutters more often. James Levi: '''And that concludes our interview, thank you for your time sir. '''Jeremy Watts: '''Um, my pleasure! But can I speak to um...Miss El for a bit? '''Belledonna El: ''*to James* I'll meet up with you at the restaurant, I gotta take this. '''James Levi: '''Okay, should I order for you or what? '''Belledonna El: '''It's fine, I'll order when I get there. ''James gets into the elevator and leaves. Belledonna El: ''*turns to Jeremy* You wanted to speak to me? '''Jeremy Watts: '''Um...yeah, well you see, it's my first interview as CEO and stuff and I...um... '''Belledonna El: '''I see, I could tell you were nervous. '''Jeremy watts: '''I..I am, even speaking to you I'm nervous...*sighs and face palms* I'm such a wreck, dad wanted me to take over so I did... '''Belledonna El: '''Actually, I think you're not that bad, you just need some time adjusting. Trust me, I know how you feel. '''Jeremy Watts: '*blushes* ''Thanks...Say, um...do you wanna get like lunch or something together tomorrow? '''Belledonna El: '''Well, James is a photographer, he's got another assignment here in Paris after this and we're supposed to leave together. So I'll be here until the end of the week. So yeah..*she blushes* um...sure...that would be nice. Here's my number ''*she hands him a piece of paper with her phone number on it* ''I have to go now, see you tomorrow. '''Jeremy Watts: '''Okay...*he watches as Belledonna leaves, he fishes out his phone and calls his friend* Darren, I got a date! YES! ''The camera cuts to the restaurant where Belledonna and James are having lunch. James almost spits out his aligot (cheesy potatoes) when she told him about her upcoming date with Jeremy. James Levi: 'No freaking way! You got a date with Jeremy Watts?! That's awesome! are you guys gonna get married, maybe have kids- '''Belledonna El: '''James, calm down bruh. We're just getting food. '''James Levi: '''Yeah! At the Oriental! It's a date, a frickin' fancy lunch date! ''*quickly finishes his food* ''to Champs Elysées! ''He quickly drags her out to the shopping street just as she finishes her meal and paid for it. A montage of clips showing them going from store to store, buying a dress, accessories and shoes. Belledonna is shown coming out of the changing room in different dresses only for James to shake his head until she finally comes out in a simple light grey dress with an illusion neckline, he gave his nod of approval and they head back to the hotel. 'Belledonna El: '''Hey James, thanks for helping pick out my outfit for my date tomorrow. '''James Levi: '''No worries Bella, my girlfriend taught me everything I know about this stuff. She says hi by the way. ''The camera cuts to the next day at the Oriental Tearoom, Jeremy is waiting nervously for Belledonna. When she arrives, he just begins stuttering uncontrollably. But the date went surprisingly smoothly. The camera cuts to when the duo return to Vienna, Belledonna returns to her apartment to find a large bouquet of white roses left at her doorstep from Jeremy. She smiles, takes them inside and arranges them in a vase. She then gets a text from him asking her, "When can we see each other again?". The camera then cuts to a montage of clips of the two together, strolling together through Vienna, on dinner dates, wintering together in Switzerland, Belledonna leaving the magazine and moving to Paris to be with Jeremy, then of her taking up a position at his company and him proposing to her on their 1st anniversary. It ends with a photograph of them in their wedding attire, kissing in front of an elaborate flower display. The post credits scene rolls in Jeremy's office, the elevator dings and Belledonna walks out. '''Belledonna El: '''Mr Watts, our limo is here. '''Jeremy Watts: ''*turns to her and smiles* Thank you Mrs Watts. ''He picks her up by the waist and spins her around and they kiss. And the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes